


Miniature This, Miniature That

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Crack, Curtain Fic, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's a tail attached to your behind."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miniature This, Miniature That

**Author's Note:**

> For originally @ [HERE](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/209204.html?thread=44711220 - t44711220)

"There's a tail attached to your behind."

Dean curses, quickly censors himself and attempts to spin around to check. This is slightly hindered by the archangel in miniature in his arms.

Sam fights back a giggle.

" _Gabriel_ ," Dean scowls at Sam, spitting the name out like a curse.

Sam smiles and leans over the toddler Dean's cradling to give him a kiss, "I'll go get some acetone. Maybe superglue comes out of skin and hair easier than it does jeans."

"Wha-"

Sam laughs, tugging on the crown he'd watched little!Castiel deposit there earlier before he disappears out the door.

Maybe having kids wasn't so bad-

"OW. GODDAMNIT GABRIEL- _YOU DO NOT PUT THAT IN THE VCR._ "

-oooooor maybe not.


End file.
